


【MOB欧米伽M】被检体

by Luckymumu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckymumu/pseuds/Luckymumu
Summary: 1. mobX欧米茄M，有点G像2. 第一人称注意





	【MOB欧米伽M】被检体

　　<被检体>  
　　  
　　第一次见到欧米茄M时，我与他之间隔着人海与玻璃墙。  
　　  
　　美丽的外星造物在光之战士的赦免下得以存活，按原计划他本要撤回母星，可惜归程路线被埋伏在对等石周边的帝国探子察觉到了。呵欠洞底的浓烟刚散开些许，觊觎欧米茄的信号的帝国科学家们在朗日下撒了一张看不见轮廓的电网，当欧米茄启程后封锁了他的飞行路径，如愿所偿捕获了这具来自遥远外星球的生命体。  
　　帝国早先企图窃取亚拉戈的魔科学，为此不惜在全大陆范围搜寻亚拉戈时代的老古董。很显然就算是埋在地底下上百年的铁疙瘩也没那么好模仿，几次仿造出来的机械实际应用的效果都欠佳，科学班耗尽智慧与心血的造物也只是劣质仿造品，踮起脚尖却连魔科学巨人的膝盖骨也没碰到。  
　　几次失败不免有人开始动花花肠子，再加上光之战士与加隆德共同讨伐欧米茄一事闹得满城风雨，科学班里的狂人们灵机一动把焦点转向了从未接触过的外星生命体。活生生可以思考可以对话的被检体与地壳里凉透死透的铁疙瘩，哪个更好，显而易见。  
　　自称为欧米茄的人形生命体正坐在通体透明的环形玻璃皿中，平静审视着在场的每一位实验员。此刻，欧米茄的形态与人类男性无二，只是脸庞更加俊秀，眉眼中多少有些中性的美艳感。我站在实验室二楼的平台上俯瞰，清晰听到身边有实验员边嗤笑边窃语：“明明只是无血无情的机械还生得这张魅人面孔，怕是在原生星球上还有什么别的用途。”  
　　听罢，我吞了吞口水把白大褂的扣子挨个扣到了顶，当天再也不敢直视欧米茄那双水银般无光的眼睛。  
　　虽然光之战士是整个帝国的敌人，待遇不比过街老鼠好，这次我们却不得不感谢他的协助。多亏了持有超越之力的英雄把欧米茄揍得体无完肤，这场非人道的试验才得以顺利进行。欧米茄M全身包裹的外星金属衣裤早已被剥离拿去分析成分，他全身赤裸禁锢在玻璃罩子后，露出最隐私的部位供人观赏。身后层叠排列着不少蓝光盈盈的机械，映得欧米茄M本就模糊的身体轮廓更加透明。在无数密切关注其身体的研究员眼中，他无异于商店柜橱里的精美玩偶。  
　　我混在人群里弯着腰，用资料挡着半张脸，手里攥着钢笔不停书写，装出副认真学习观摩的假象，实际只是为了遮挡膨胀的裤裆不遭人耻笑。  
　　人类的刀刃切不开他的身体。在折断了7把手术刀后，身居高位的实验员命人搬出了几团粗电线，按顺序将电极贴在了他身上，贴附点全是人类最脆弱的部位：太阳穴、胸腔、腰脊、大腿和天灵盖。通电的瞬间，欧米茄脸上确实出现了人类所谓的痛苦的表现，他眉心微簇，自然垂下的五指弯曲攥在了一起，关节处变形而扭曲。  
　　成果的显现换来在座雷动掌声，然而他只出现了不到两秒的破绽，接下来便恢复了平静，致死的电量对未知生命体而言只是挠个痒。“请停止无意义的攻击，人类的电击对本机无用。”他动动唇，机械版无起伏的音调在房间内回荡。  
　　人群开始骚动，有人在赞叹外星生命的神奇，有人在惧怕人造之躯的顽强。而我只想猥亵他的躯干，用他银白发丝缠住性器手淫最后射在他的脸上。含住他股间那个仿造的器官品尝，不知道外星造物的精液是否与人类相同，或者，是否会勃起也是个不错的论题。  
　　实验员想要的是控制外星生命思维回路，会思考会进化的机械兵器无疑是最强的后盾，只要顺利获得欧米茄的协助那加雷马帝国必将永垂不朽，可憎的光之战士也不足为惧。为此，实验员们想尽一切折磨他的方法，电击无效不要紧，他们可以水淹、冰冻、火烧，甚至释放毒气。关押他的玻璃器皿与古亚拉戈收押龙族的材质相同，是帝国少数成功的复制品，折腾这么久连条裂缝都没有出现。  
　　灼烧试验的记录员工作幸运的落在了我头上。我清楚记得那场试验，美丽冰冷的玩偶被龙皮制成的零件禁锢，焦黑的金属管一字排开同时向他喷火。火柱如暴风如旋涡，炙烤着玻璃容器周围的空气都迸发出高热与火花，在近处观摩记录的我口干舌燥，血液从鼻腔深处涌出。  
　　直到喷火装置的热度抵达峰值我才关闭了机器，玻璃罩内侧已经被火焰炙烤得变色微融，透明体表层泛出水花似的波纹，这要求我必须凑很近才能看清内里的情况。透过发红变黑的玻璃墙，有一双视线同样在看着我，那双无机质的眼里毫无涟漪，仍如同固化的水银。与他四目相对的瞬间，我知道我勃起了，我尽全力压住自泄的冲动向玻璃内侧的造物问询此刻的状态。  
　　“人类，请不要再做无用的尝试。”欧米茄M无动于衷，足以溶解硬铁的温度只是燎焦了皮肤表层，灰蓝色的外骨骼经过高温显出锈红，让他从外表看上去更接近真正的人类。  
　　我贴在渐凉的玻璃上命令他接近我，他顺从地探头，近到我能清楚看到他眼睑上的睫毛时固定不再动。我在透明玻璃上落下一吻，由衷赞美道：“你知道吗，你真的很美。”  
　　“否定，本机不具备美感分析功能，外在表现只是为了让本机更高效实装弱小人类的身体特点，从而学习、超越并获得真正的强大。只要给予相应的数据，本机可以改变成任何模样。”  
　　“可是，美就是很美.......”我的词汇量过于贫乏，想不出更多的形容词，只好像偶遇初恋的毛头小子一样羞涩而谨慎。  
　　美的造物直勾勾地盯着我，银白无瞳的眼睛如此勾魂摄魄，如果不是我的上司前来查岗，我可能就要当场脱裤子自慰了。  
　　“我喜欢你。”我掩住胯骨，轻声道。  
　　“信息写入错误，本机不具备接容人类感情的机能，请重新输入指令。”  
　　  
　　美人的存在总能成为人们话题的中心，外星系的人造生命如火石点燃了怪胎们的性欲，比如我，还有其他同类们。  
　　没有试验的空档，总有胆大包天之人三两成群聚在玻璃器皿周围，最初他们只是命令欧米茄摆出特定的姿势而后手淫。胆子肥了后，便悄悄打开玻璃罩上用于放置器械的小窗，把勃起的性器塞进去要求他口交。等不及的人还要求他抬起后腰掰开臀瓣贴在玻璃上，通过其他暗门操干他的后穴。  
　　败于光之战士削弱了欧米茄的战意，他听从了一切要求毫无反抗的迹象，比红灯区那些妓女还乖巧。久而久之，侵犯他的队列越排越长，有时为了性交甚至暂停了试验，实验室内终日回荡着污言秽语，如果不是欧米茄的出现我甚至不知道世界上还有那么多淫话。  
　　我必须承认，科研人员的破坏欲总能凌驾于一切感情。他们很快就对欧米茄金属般寒凉的口舌穴道感到厌倦，玩腻的玩具就要开始改造，有人找来亚拉戈时代制作的剑戟，狞笑着刺穿他的手掌，接而是小臂、侧腰、腿腹，让他钉在沾满精液的玻璃墙上动弹不得。  
　　有液体从创伤处淌下，是蓝银色的，接近青磷水却更加浓稠，从远处看去彷如银河从他身体中涌出，点点星光悉数坠入了我的眼睛。趁四下无人时我曾无数次舔吻那双伤痕累累的掌心，干涸的液体有矿石的呛味，刺得喉咙生疼。我不断咳嗽，却不愿停嘴，我坚信当饮下足够的“血”我也能化作与他类似的存在，互相理解，认同，最终相爱。  
　　金属楔子对欧米茄的身体结构造成了不可逆的破损，在我成功转化前他的生命迹象已经出现弱化的前兆。“至少保留头部吧。”实验室的最高负责人下令：“只要能复制他的思考结构凭帝国现有的技术完全可以制造出自我进化型仿生人，这样他就彻底没用了。”  
　　正好大家已经厌倦了欧米茄的身体，没人反对，反而对即将到来的最终分解手术满怀期待，争抢着做下刀取下他头颅的刽子手。“在绝美的花朵枯萎前取下并妥善保存，这世上还有比这更浪漫的事吗？”他们兴趣盎然的讨论，无人注意到我反对的声音。  
　　大局已定，我一个渺小卑微的实验员根本无力回天。分解手术的前夜，我悄声打开实验室的暗门独坐在玻璃器皿前发呆。欧米茄当然注意到了我的存在，他望向我，机械的声音立刻在我耳畔响起：“请问有什么指令吗？”  
　　我摇摇头：“你明天就要死了。”  
　　“本机没有死亡的概念，只有关机，或者报废。”  
　　“你难道不感到悲伤？”  
　　“否定，万物皆有终结，本机也不例外。”  
　　我发疯似地扑到他身上，亲吻他沾满银蓝水渍的小臂。“只要你愿意，我可以为你做任何事，我甚至可以为了你背叛帝国。对，我们可以在别的地方低调的生活，这世界总有我们落脚的地方。”  
　　欧米茄置若罔闻：“警告，察觉到感情无端的波动。”  
　　“这是人类面对心爱之物的正常反应。”  
　　“很不理智。”人造生命轻声道，话语中夹杂着若隐若现的笑意：“虽然无法理解，不过我想我在毁灭前都会记得这份感情。”  
　　  
　　欧米茄的系统中存在着某种病毒，如果找不到相应的破解方式则会在短时间内毁掉中毒人的中枢神经从而彻底改变他的内在。当我手持沾血的刀刃时，我才终于意识到我中毒了。  
　　中了名为“无果之爱”的致命病毒。  
　　我站在欧米茄面前，打开玻璃器皿取下金属固件，修复了旧伤后给予了他自由。他必须回到母星，这是刻入编码中的命令，就连我也无法改变。临别前，我不舍地挽住他：“你会记得我吗？”  
　　“会的，在你或我其中一方彻底毁灭前都会记得。”  
　　语罢，剧痛席卷了我的神经系统，倒在地上身体蜷缩成团时，我看到鲜红的液体正在流淌，破损的内脏与肌肉组织溅得到处都是，令人作呕。  
　　“5秒后格式化记忆模块，无用的知识将自动删除，如需保留请重新输入指令。”

　　END


End file.
